


Perfection

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: A certain photographer tries to capture a photo.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	Perfection

Sakon had always been the perfect model and muse for his photos and mind, and this time was no exception. Maybe he had been too perfect and it made him take longer than he did with other people out of striving for perfection, but that wasn't the point; it wasn't like he minded spending so much time with Sakon or around him, especially when Ukon wasn't saying foul-mouthed, smartass things to rile him up. Zenkichi didn't really mind staring at him, another guy, either. In reverse, Sakon never minded either. From what Zenkichi concluded when Sakon wasn't with his pal, he seemed rather happy to pay back debts that Zenkichi never requested for. 

Zenkichi couldn't say he didn't enjoy examining his nearly naked, slender body displayed for the world to see and his camera to capture. One leg laid over another, a white cloth draped over his shoulder and curling down over his pelvis, covering the parts he was too conservative and shy to show. The soft water rolled beneath him, getting the smallest of droplets onto his snow white skin, the cold of the mid-day only serving to elevate how breathtaking he looked. 

His cheeks were dusted pink, a soft layer of red blush applied, with a smooth gloss spread on his lips, adding a cherry-ish color with all the skill Zenkichi had learned from courses he paid for with his own dime and sweat --- citing that he needed to be the best in everything, from aesthetics to design to become the world's best photographer. A hand tucked a long strand of black behind his ear and the other was in the water, letting Sakon balance and look effortlessly beautiful. It was a style Zenkichi could not capture himself, his figure would not allow, and it looked too beautiful to not get extra effort. Of course, with Sakon, he always put in extra effort. 

It was simply a favor and the fruits of his labors back. But maybe, just maybe he enjoyed shooting him more than he should've, but it wasn't a secret.

Zenkichi gazed at him, brows furrowed as he hurried to get the perfect photo. Capturing his beauty— even the morning kind when he just rose— was impossible. That didn't mean he couldn't try, though. Fujita Zenkichi loved a fire to extinguish, a challenge to face head on. 

He bit his lip and pressed a button, hearing the camera click and watching another photo dispense. Peering down, he immediately clicked his tongue and huffed, placing it into a tiny pile; it wasn't perfect. Catching Sakon's gaze across the way, he mustered a grin and lifted his camera again. Sakon stretched, lifting his slender limbs into the air, curling and stretching his legs as the tension of staying stationery seeped from his limbs. Zenkichi waited until Sakon's hands were back in the water and limbs were affixed to adjust the camera, turning the tiny coils, pressing buttons and moving it to different angles.

They were going to be there for a long time.


End file.
